Question: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 6 & 9 \\ 6 & 8 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & 6 \\ 6 & 8 \\ 9 & 1\end{array}\right]$